


Proud

by ankhseram



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhseram/pseuds/ankhseram
Summary: In which Millianna dies and is taken back to Akane Resort, where she sees the very person she has been longing to see again, even after all these years.





	Proud

Her eyes widened in shock as she toppled, the spear running clear through her body. This was the end ? Her story was over ? But she wasn't done living ! Millianna hit the ground, exhaling shakily as her mind flashed back through her memories, good and bad. As her lungs filled with blood, she coughed, the force of it bringing her head off the ground. Blood splatters left her lips, dripping onto her chin, her neck. But she didn't notice, she ignored the pain, continuing to think. All the people she'd met, the things she'd done. She hadn't even gotten to see Sho or Wally again, not since they'd parted ways. Was this the final page ? She'd been sure she had wanted to die, to see Simon again, maybe even the parents she couldn't remember. Would she never get to swim again, never get to wait in vain for a reunion with her oldest two friends ? With her last breath, one thought was in her mind. She didn't want to go. She wanted to live ! But it was too late. Her eyes drained of light, grew dull and lifeless. Her eyelids fell closed and she fell asleep, soul leaving her body. She woke up on an island, eerily looking like the Tower. But this, this was heaven. A true Tower of Heaven. It looked almost like Akane Resort, the place her life had began in. She stood slowly, looking around. So this was death and what came after. "Millianna." She whirled around, hands flying to her mouth as tears formed upon hearing that familiar voice. The voice of home. "I'm proud of you, you grew up. You lived, got to see beyond the Tower. All of you did. I'm so proud of all of you, and Kagura. Thank you. You took care of her for me, helped her grow too. Your job is over, Millia. You can rest now. Welcome home." The raven haired male spoke, a gentle smile playing at his lips as the brunette fell into his arms, sobbing. "Simon ! I missed you. I missed you so much. Thank you, thank you for being here, for giving me your sister. Thank you." He pulled away at those words, taking her hand gently. "Thank you, Millia. Now let's go. There are so many rides here, and we can do it all. Until you're ready to leave. Then we'll go together, okay ?" He said gently, smiling slightly at her. She smiled through her tears, nodding. "Yes. But first . . . Will they be okay ? Kagura, Erza, Sho, and Wally ? If I leave, will they not grieve and blame themselves ? Will they keep smiling ?" At her words, he exhaled softly. "They will lose their smiles for a while, but they're all strong. They'll get them back. And besides, we'll see them again eventually. All of us, a family. Jellal, too. So let's go and get things ready for them."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and I'm so sorry ! Let me know in the comments if you want me to add to it in another chapter !!


End file.
